Un Hombre un Día Serás
by Sunslayer Avenger 7X
Summary: Orgulloso un día estarás, hijo de hombre, un hombre un día serás. Rory Hawthorne cumplió doce años y debe, como todo individuo subyugado al Partido, comenzar a trabajar por las tardes. Esto hará crecer repentinamente no solo a él, sino de forma inesperada también a su hermano mayor y a las dos amigas de estos. -Para Rebeca. AU. G/K, P/R.


Se titula: un hombre un día serás.

Lo escribió: Soly.

Se resume en: orgulloso un día estarás, hijo de hombre, un hombre un día serás. Rory Hawthorne cumplió doce años y debe, como todo individuo subyugado al Partido, comenzar a trabajar por las tardes. Esto hará crecer repentinamente no solo a él, sino de forma inesperada también a su hermano mayor y a las amigas de estos.

Advierto que: es un universo alternativo (AU). aunque todo está dividido en los trece distritos, nada es lo que conociste en la trilogía de Collins. Acá, los Rebeldes triunfaron en los días oscuros e impera una política y economía pseudocomunista francamente repugnante (ojo, no le tengo manía al comunismo, por eso digo que esto es "pseudO"). Digamos que es un what if, con mezcla de Crossover (si os habéis leído 1984, ejem) y AU.

Aclaro que: corresponde al reto y AI "el paracaídas", del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Me tocó Sadder, aka Rebequita linda preciosa fan de Gale igual que yo. confío en que sea de tu agrado, linda.

¿Hay Pairings?: sí. Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Rory Hawthorne & Primrose Everdeen.

Copyright: el universo tanto como los personajes, pertenecen a Collins, no gano dinero con esto. La canción que va entre comillas al principio corresponde a Phil Collins.

Tipo de historia: debería ser longfic, pero es one-shot. Cuenta con 6660 palabras exactamente (lo demás es esta larga presentación que estoy haciendo).

* * *

Un Hombre un Día Serás.

By Soly, para Rebeca.

* * *

«En la fuerza está el poder,  
en lo sabio está el saber,  
con el tiempo todo llegará.  
En el día que hoy comienza,  
mil respuestas buscarás,  
subirás a la montaña,  
la cima alcanzarás!»

I.

* * *

En el funesto día en que Rory Hawthorne cumplió doce años no habría celebración ni cosa parecida que festejara el alcance de dicha edad, madurez suficiente para lanzarlo de cabeza la tarde entera a la mina de carbón. El niño recuerda que no durmió esa noche e, insomne, miró la pequeña habitación que compartía con Vick como si no se conociera cada fisura de la pared o cada rastro de humedad que teñía con su tinte descolorido, el techo. El reloj avanzaba inexorable, inalterable, segundo a segundo y Rory sentía que se llevaba en el deslizar de las manecillas, su infancia. Estaba en el salón, cuya distancia del pequeño cuartucho donde descansaban los hermanos era suficiente, con todo ello él percibía la cercanía del artilugio junto a la oreja (¿respiraba, acaso? Si le hubieran dicho que sí, no se habría sorprendido. El aliento gélido del artefacto le golpeaba en el cuello). Si seguía produciendo ese sonido de tic–tacc, estaba seguro de que se echaría a gritar.

«Hola, Rory –parecía decirle con una voz metálica, chirriante–. ¡Eres adulto! Las minas te esperan, guapo. ¡Tal vez vueles en pedazos, como tu padre! ¿qué te parece?»

Rory se estremeció y apoyó la cara contra la almohada, sintiendo el zumbido de los mosquitos fuera. Le ardía la cara; era verano pero había hielo en su corazón. Pensó en las cosas que se perdería de la tarde, desde el mediodía hasta las 9:00, en la hediondez de la mina y en sus paredes opresoras, parecido al lugar donde había muerto su padre. Recordó lo que solía hacer en esos tiempos… y quiso quedarse en los once años para siempre. Sobre todo, la imagen de su mejor amiga se le apareció en la memoria. Ella trabajaba, ya hace poco había pasado los doce años. Primrose Everdeen atendía a los heridos de la mina con una paciencia y dedicación dignas de un adulto desde hacía tres semanas y él, ingenua y dulcemente, se preguntó si le atendería en caso de que se rasguñara.

A la medianoche, cuando oficialmente había cumplido los doce años, soltó un gemido y mentalmente se fue despidiendo de sus tardes libres donde le ayudaba a mamá con la colada –Hazelle Hawthorne se encargaba de lavar las ropas de los miembros del Partido y por supuesto, eso les conseguía más grano e incluso aceite–, y la mentecilla infantil se fue poco a poco acercando a la oscuridad, la fetidez, el carbón indócil, los golpeteos del pico al ritmo del reloj y el sonido que su hermano mayor y gran ídolo le había descrito con tanta precisión una vez vuelto del bosque, con un pavo recién cazado bajo la chaqueta, la expresión dura que el carbón y las privaciones habían tatuado en la fisonomía espigada. Era necesario su trabajo en la mina, por supuesto, el bienestar socio... ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí, socioeconómico, de Panem dependía de que todos los hombres y las mujeres, llegados a los doce años, prestaran un servicio a la poca humanidad que todavía se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la tierra. Los representantes del Partido no paraban de decirlo por la televisión y una vez cada seis meses en la plaza del Distrito 12, porque no todos tenían televisión (vamos, ni siquiera todos tenían cena por la noche). Se lo decían con sus vestiduras rojas que los caracterizaban, claro, llamándose los unos a los otros «camaradas», con la boca llena de puré de patatas y carne asada, mientras el distrito se moría de ambre abajo, apiñado como una manada de ovejas, esperando contra toda esperanza oír algo ventajoso. Un alza de grano por cabeza, calefacción para las familias que no contaban con suficientes hombres trabajadores en casa, un bono de arroz o leche por los recién nacidos… cosas así. Ni a rory ni a los habitantes de la Veta, les interesaba el equilibrio y los esfuerzos que el Partido, con sede en el distrito 12, hacía para que todos estuviesen en relativa igualdad. «Igualdad, fraternidad, obediencia al Partido», había sido el lema de la organización después del concilio.

Rory Hawthorne no era demasiado bueno en el colegio y no sabía mucho de historia, no obstante lo que él entendía del concilio era algo así: en los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio (esclavistas, explotadores, «capitalistas», como les habrían llamado en una antigüedad remota y como consignaba en los libros de historia para niños). Fue una larga y sangrienta contienda, librada entre los Rebeldes y los superiores Capitolinos, hasta que por fin el distrito 13 se decidió. Eran los más poderosos, y dando alarde de ello amenazaron a sus enemigos con su armamento nuclear, que habían estado desarrollando pese a que fue este mismo mecanismo el que destruyó la tierra años antes. El distrito 13 exigió una rendición inmediata si no querían pagar las consecuencias de una extinción… y el Capitolio no se rindió. Hubo entonces ejecuciones masivas, lideradas todas por Boudica Coin, la Gran Camarada. Su estatua está erigida en las plazas de todos los Distritos y al menos quince calles tienen su nombre. Después de la matanza en el Capitolio (seguramente en aquellos libros se le conoce como «liberación» o un nombre por el estilo) los comandantes rebeldes de los demás Distritos se dirigieron al Salón de la Doble Mirada, ubicado en el distrito 13, y allí se conferenció. Hubo alguien que recordó las historias antiguas, aún antes del capitolio y la explosión que lo destruyó todo, un gobierno de igualdad en el este del mundo. Ese alguien planteó que era posible llevarlo a la práctica con los distritos que eran, siempre y cuando se aplicara mano dura. Y ese mismo día se puso en marcha.

No quería pensar en eso, pero sabía que cuando le sangraran las manos por el pico, en el instante en que el sudor le hiciera llorar los ojos grises, cuando un grito de dolor se le atascara en la garganta, ese nuevo orden económico tendría algo que ver. (¿no sería él quien pusiera el yugo sobre su espalda?). Y con esta reflexión, demasiado profunda para un niño de solo doce años, se durmió.

El amanecer lo encontró dormido, de hecho, de los niños fue la pequeña Posy quien despertó primero y se encontró a la buena de Hazelle inclinada sobre la artesa, como siempre, con el agua helada encogiéndole la piel y un rictus en los labios.

–¡Mamá! ¡Ya es el cumpleaños de rory! ¿Lo es, cierto? –Preguntó la chiquilla de pelo negro, humildemente vestida, pero siempre limpia. La única falla de los Hawthorne era la pobreza, pues donde hay una buena ama de casa no habita la mugre.

–Sí, cielo –Hazelle hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, girando su rostro gordezuelo hacia la niña, el último retoño que le dejó su marido antes de volar en mil pedazos. Y su rory también iría a parar allí, igual que Gale… definitivamente no había ganas de sonreír.

–¡viva! ¡Voy a saludarlo!

–No, Posy, no lo despiertes todavía. Déjalo dormir. –la Gran Camarada sabe que lo necesita, pensó. Cerró los ojos y se mentalizó en el día anterior, las palabras de su hijo mayor le resonaban en la cabeza como martillos.

«¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No quiero que mi hermano esté cargando y cargando como un burro! ¡Si es necesario me quedo yo a hacer sus horas!», le había dicho, dando un puñetazo en la mesa tan fuerte que se hizo sangre. Gale Hawthorne era tan alto como había sido su padre, y en ese momento Hazelle lo vio en él. «Quiere tanto a Rory», había pensado la buena mujer, antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hijo y hacerle entrar en razón, entre lágrimas. A veces, Gale olvidaba las ejecuciones y la gente que desaparecía sin dejar rastro porque antes habían desafiado a los Camaradas. Olvidaba que una infracción, por mínima que fuera, podría costarles a todos. Era fácil olvidarlo, dado que esos temas no se hablaban (¡ve tú a saber lo que acontecería si oídos indiscretos captaban tus palabras subversivas!). Pero Hazelle no tenía mala memoria, y había visto a sus amigos ser escindidos, claro, o a los traidores ahorcados confesando crímenes horrendos e increíbles. Y si su hijo seguía en tales conductas, estaba segura de que le llegaría el turno también a él. Se pasaba las semanas en la mina y las mañanas de domingo en el bosque, desafiando a la PdP para darles comida y aunque el estómago agradecía tales compensaciones, su interior se moría de miedo cada vez que lo veía con su amiga, Katniss, repartiendo la caza para los dos.

_Como si hubiera sido llamado con el pensamiento, el joven Hawthorne apareció en el pequeño taller de lavado de su madre con el torso desnudo y el cabello negro despeinado. Ella ni siquiera lo oyó venir, como siempre; Gale tenía una habilidad especial para el sigilo. Solo lo advirtió cuando Posy, emocionada, chilló el nombre de su hermano y se le abalanzó a los brazos tal cual siempre hacía cuando lo veía._

–_¡Gale! –dijo, mientras el joven la alzaba con sus manos grandes tomándola por la cintura–. ¿cómo te fue durmiendo?_

_Lo que quería preguntar Posy era _«cómo dormiste», y a pesar de que vick se había burlado de ella, todavía no sabía expresar la frase de aquel modo. «Cómo te fue durmiendo» le parecía más apropiado, claro, como le parecía apropiado no tener padre y que su hermano mayor estuviera con ella, la alzara en brazos y jugasen al escondite de vez en cuando. Posy no tuvo la culpa de que su padre muriese antes de nacer, la mina sí. Ese monstruo subterráneo y repugnante le daba de comer todos los meses y se lo había quitado todo.

–me fue bien, comí un pastel de naranja en mis sueños –le respondió él con cariño–: ¿a ti?

–¡Bien! ¡Soñé que era gran Camarada! Gran Camarada yo, ¿te imaginas? –Preguntó ella alegremente. Gale la bajó, después de desordenarle el pelo. Parecía que se lo estaba imaginando, y por eso se estremeció. O quizás fuese solo el frío de la mañana.

–Sí. Qué emocionante ¿verdad? –Le preguntó con un sarcasmo que solo notó la madre. Sin esperar respuesta, añadió–: me voy pronto al bosque, mamá. Hoy es domingo y quedé con Katniss.

Hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando mencionó a la joven que no muchos años atrás era «Catnip», la mocosa de rodillas huesudas y dura como la piedra a la que se le daban tan bien las flechas y la caza de ardillas. Katniss de un momento a otro estaba siendo especial para su hijo, Hazelle lo sabía, así como sabía también que el Partido les daría una casa como la suya para ellos solos en cuanto quisiesen formalizar y ser más que amigos. Aquello le llenaba de algo parecido a la ternura y el terror. Sabía que Gale no quería tener hijos hasta ver a Posy ya crecida (se lo había confesado no muchos meses atrás, mientras sacaba con dedos hábiles unos traviesos piojos que se le habían pegado a la niña), aún así… sentía celos de madre cada vez que imaginaba a Gale lejos de casa. Le dolía.

–Por favor, Gale, ten cuidado… los pulseras rojas están ojo avizor más que nunca. Ya sabes lo que pasó con el muchacho de los Mellark –bajó la voz un poco, para que solo lo oyera su hijo. Posy, ya por otra parte, jugaba con una muñeca de trapo.

–No se sabe qué pasó con Peeta Mellark, mamá. Solo se sabe que desapareció. Ni siquiera el por qué –los ojos grises del joven brillaron y pareció que veía tormenta en ellos–. Y no era mal chico. Ni siquiera hacía comentarios en contra del Partido, o al menos yo no lo oí. Y no me importa, hoy es temporada de aves y voy a traer un rico ganso o quizás otras cosas.

Hazelle suspiró, pensando que era un caso perdido y sería inútil insistir. Sintió un dedo gélido de terror acariciándole la espalda y cerró los ojos. Al ver el estado en que había dejado a la madre, Gale Hawthorne le dio un beso en la frente.

–Saluda de mi parte a Rory, mamá. Tengo que irme pronto y le dejé un regalito en mi mueble.

Ella asintió y mientras lo veía meterse en el viejo y desgastado baño para lavarse antes de ponerse la camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero, pensó en su marido y en si su familia sería diferente de encontrarse en otro universo, con otros gobernantes. O tal vez no. Tal vez habría sido igual.

* * *

«Hijo de hombre  
busca y ve  
que tu alma libre esté  
orgulloso, un día estarás  
Hijo de hombre  
un hombre  
un día serás.»

II

Primrose Everdeen estaba tomando un tazón de leche de cabra cuando Katniss, la hermana mayor, depositó un beso en sus cabellos rubios a modo de despedida. La niña cerró los ojos, percibiendo el aroma suave a naranjas y bosques que emanaba del cuerpo de la otra, tan ágil y silenciosa, tan sobreprotectora. Si la Gran Camarada fuese como los dioses que existían antes, Prim le rezaría todos los días, agradeciéndole por haberle dado una pariente tan fuerte como lo era ella. Alta y espigada, de negros cabellos y ojos grises, había sobrellevado la muerte de su padre a los once años y trabajó con lo que pudo para mantener con vida a sí misma, a Prim y a su madre, debilitada por la depresión. La rubia era pequeña cuando aconteció aquello, pero recordaba con toda claridad la primera vez que Katniss le dio un pan, luego de acaecida la desgracia. Después de que la que hasta ese entonces era una niña se levantara, no volvió a pasar hambre, ni sed, ni frío, ni le faltaron caricias. Era cierto que estaban delgadas, y que amarían atiborrarse con pastel de manzana y esas cosas de las que gozaba el Partido y sus policías, pero no les faltaba. Todo gracias a ella, la cazadora implacable, la defensora de su familia.

Prim, ejemplo de toda hermana menor admirada, quería ser como Katniss, una mujercita entregada que caza, ama y vigila, y en el fondo aunque ni su madre lo notara era fuerte como una roca. Con la fortaleza de la mayor, las pequeñas peripecias de la rubia (no perder el control a la hora de curar, regatear para conseguir algo, con su carita romper corazones) pasaban inadvertidas. Después tendría ocasiones suficientes para dejarlo ver.

–¿Ya te vas al bosque? –Preguntó Prim en voz baja, para no despertar a su madre que trabajaba seis días a la semana, de sol a sol, a fin de conseguir provisiones. Así era la política del Partido, si no trabajabas y no eras útil, no recibías nada.

Katniss se apartó del hombro la trenza en que había recogido su larga cabellera y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha. Tenía que traspasar la valla que separaba al Distrito del bosque y, mientras menos la vieran, mejor. El hambre y las desapariciones enseñaron a los hombres y mujeres de la Veta a ser prudentes y sigilosos, porque si bien la mirada de los Policías del Partido no estaba tan fija en ellos como en el interior mismo de la organización política, podía haber un ojo y ese ojo significarte la muerte.

–Sí –le dijo sonriendo con afecto–: seguramente Gale me está esperando en nuestro árbol, ya voy tarde. Cuídate ¿Vale? Quizá pueda volver con algo.

–Está bien –asintió Prim, tomándose los últimos restos de su leche de un sorbo. Miró a Katniss con toda la alegría que puede mirar una niña en la pobreza, sin padre y víctima de explotación infantil, y añadió ilusionada–: hoy está de cumpleaños Rory. Cumple doce. Tengo que alegrarlo

La mayor asintió con un movimiento seco de la cabeza, sin sonreír. Los doce años no eran una buena edad, el primer año de trabajo, la adaptación, el dolor, el poco tiempo libre y el escaso alimento que te otorgaban en retribución. Estrictamente la joven comenzó un año antes (su madre y hermana se morían de hambre y el estómago no conoce espera por edad), con todo, en la mayoría de adolescentes que trabajan, incluso en su mejor amigo Gale, podía ver la misma expresión en los ojos. Sobre todo si se era de la Veta y una familia dependía de ti. El domingo anterior, Gale le había comentado las nulas ganas que tenía de ver en las minas a Rory, a torso desnudo, sudando por el calor… pero Katniss, que lo conocía como nadie, sabía que era algo más. Que el cazador tenía miedo por las explosiones, aquello que había consumido la vida de los padres de ambas familias. Y en el fondo, también sabía que él creía que aquello había sido cosa del Partido para quitárselos de encima, pero esos pensamientos eran peligrosos en casa, con su madre y hermana; a aquello podían dar rienda suelta en el bosque, con los pájaros de compañeros, el río cercano y la caza a los pies, seguros de que tales elementos no iban a delatarlos. Si había algo que tenían en común Katniss y Gale, era su férreo sentido de protección a la familia.

–Regálale algo bonito y pasa el día con él, Prim. Te necesitará –le aconsejó, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a su hermana menor–. Y límpiate el bigote de leche, por favor.

Katniss disfrutó al verla ponerse colorada, demostrando así que pese a las tres semanas que llevaba trabajando, a las privaciones, a la gente que desaparecía y no volvían a ver, Prim seguía siendo una niña a la que no contaminaban las cosas horribles que el Partido ejecutaba y eso le alegró más que el sol radiante de un día de verano. La dejó allí sola en la pequeña cocina, ella se encargaría de limpiar la casa y le quedaría tiempo para alimentar a la cabra, darle desayuno a su madre y pasear para comprar algo a Rory. En la puerta se encontró con Buttercup, el roñoso gato de prim. Ambos se miraron frente a frente, desafiantes, dos fieras que luchan por el control en una mañana de verano. El gato gruñó y la joven soltó algo parecido a una carcajada y un bufido al mismo tiempo, un sonidito que quizás solo Gale sabría interpretar.

–¿Qué te pasa, roñoso? Prim está dentro –le dijo medio despectiva, mirándolo desde su altura superior. El gato alzó las orejas al oír el nombre de su ama, dado que era una de las únicas palabras que tenían sentido para él, y sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a la humana pasó por su lado rumbo al aroma de la menor mientras Katniss se refugiaba entre alisos, pinos, animales y los brazos de Gale, su mejor amigo.

Era un nuevo día en casa de las Everdeen, una madre y dos hijas, que habían pasado tantas penurias como cualquier habitante que no perteneciera al Partido de todos los Distritos. Podría pensarse que en el 13 las condiciones de vida eran diferentes, pero lejos estaba de ser así, por lo que se rumoreaba. Los únicos que gozaban de privilegios eran los miembros del Partido, alrededor de cincuenta personas por distrito más sus familias, puesto que la organización del trabajo, las escuelas, los hospitales, costaban esfuerzo. Los dignos de llamarse Camaradas también eran dignos de poseer alimentación más abundante, así como la PDP. Aquellos hombres de pulseras rojas, camuflados, temibles, sigilosos, responsables de tantas desapariciones. Reclutaban jóvenes que se unían a ellos por la mera promesa de comer mejor y darles seguridad a sus familias, y en un par de meses estaban convertidos en otra cosa –unos monstruos–, instruidos por aquella doctrina que nadie sabía bien de dónde había salido, dispuestos a entregar a la muerte incluso a sus propios compañeros de escuela por juzgarlos como contrarrevolucionarios o algo incluso peor, aunque todo el mundo dudaba de que hubiera algo peor que ser acusado de ir contrario a la revolución. El castigo era público y ardiente. En los setenta y cuatro años desde el triunfo del bando rebelde, se habían denunciado incontables casos de actitudes que iban en contra de los ideales postulados por la primera Gran Camarada antes de su muerte y, cosa bastante habitual, muchos de ellos eran exagerados o infundados, pero Primrose no sabía nada de esto, y evidentemente muchos de los miembros del Partido creían ciegamente en cada una de sus palabras y en el objetivo a largo plazo de ser todos iguales, sin pobres ni ricos. Y mientras sus gobernados se morían de hambre y los chicos tenían que trabajar desde los doce años, ellos jugaban con planes económicos y distribuían las ganancias de todos los distritos en las porciones que ellos juzgaban convenientes.

Prim había nacido en una familia pobre de la Veta, es decir, el sector destinado a la gente común, no a los camaradas de rojo. Su padre había muerto cuando ella era muy niña aún, y el recuerdo que tenía de su madre en la infancia era de una mujer que lloraba y a veces suplicaba a los racionadores por un poco más para sus hijas. A los niños hijos de miembros del Partido se les adoctrinaba con las enseñanzas de la ideología imperante, no obstante los que no lo eran no podían gozar de tal privilegio en gran escala, por ende el amor a la Gran Camarada y sus azañas estaba ligeramente deformado por el hambre, el sueño y el trabajo. Tal era el caso de las Everdeen, de los Hawthorne, entre otras muchas familias. Alma Coin, la nueva gran camarada y sus planes de racionamiento no les significaba mucho, era un concepto tan lejano como las fronteras fuera de su distrito. No es que fuese imposible abandonarlo, lo que sucedía es que era demasiado complicado y solo los miembros del Partido podían ir y venir a su antojo.

Buttercup restregaba la cabeza contra sus manos cuando de improviso, Primrose se levantó de la cama donde se había tendido después de atender a su madre. El gato le miró con reproche, abriendo los ojos rasgados y ronroneando con fuerza. Sonrió.

–Tengo que ir al mercado a comprarle algo lindo a Rory, Buttercup –se excusó, inclinándose para rascarle detrás de las orejas. El gato la miró con cierto desdén y se tendió en la cama panza arriba, como tentándola a que se quedara a acariciarlo–: no puedo, chiquito. Quién sabe, a la tarde quizás llegue…

Y se marchó por la misma puerta que cruzó Katniss, en el mismo momento en que muchos metros más allá rory miraba la bolsita de cuero que Gale le había dado por su terrible cumpleaños, la pequeña Possy dando palmaditas de alegría en aquella pequeña y pobre casa que abandonarían no mucho después.

En el mercado, Primrose intercambiaría un vestido de los que ya le iba pequeño por un par de guantes de trabajo, que aunque sabía que era un regalo que auguraba largas tardes de aburrimiento y extenuación, también era conocedora de cuán necesarios le serían a su amigo. Lo que no sabía es que a los quince años Rory moriría con los guantes puestos, y que los aferraría con fuerza y desesperación mientras a su alrededor el mundo subterráneo se hacía pedazos. Lo que tampoco sospechaba es que suinterior, el de Prim, se haría pedazos también… claro que no. Allí, caminando solita con su rostro infantil y triste, la camisa sobresaliendo de la falda, ella pensó solo en la utilidad presente.

Pasó por el lado de un hombre de la PdP, que la saludó con la cabeza. Tampoco sabía que sería él quien azotaría cruelmente a su amigo y futuro cuñado Gale junto a la estatua de la gran Camarada…. Pero era sabida una cosa: aquella quincuagenaria estatua erigida en la ciudad, había visto miles de flagelaciones como aquella.

* * *

«Hoy todo en lo que sueñas  
en tu imaginación  
aquí está ese momento  
Realiza tu ilusión...»

_III._

La mañana antes de aquella azotaina a medias merecida que dejó su espalda en carne viva y sus músculos temblándole por el dolor, la había pasado con Katniss… no, Catnip, para él sería siempre Catnip, aunque la niñita flaca y asustada que se había encontrado en el bosque y que intentaba robarle los conejos se había transformado en una bella joven al calor de aquellos años, y él había visto el proceso desde muy cerca, cuando las tardes en la mina no se lo impedían claro está. Katniss Everdeen, enérgica como una roca y testaruda cual mula, fue dejando su capullo de seguridad y falsa fortaleza y se convirtió en alguien verdaderamente fuerte y autónoma con quien daba gusto estar. Gale amaba a su familia, desde su madre hasta la pequeña Posy, pero solo se sentía realmente feliz con su mejor amiga.

–Los Mellark no están igual desde la desaparición de su hijo –había comentado Katniss, lo suficientemente lejos del distrito como para no ser peligrosas sus palabras. Tenían en las manos medio pan preparado, en efecto, por los señores a cuyo hijo se habían llevado la Gran camarada sabrá dónde.

–Claro que no. Ni esa chiquilla tan mona, que se juntaba con él –Gale mordisqueó el pan y pensó en lo injusto que era a veces vivir en el mundo que les había tocado. Lleno de esa misma rabia, añadió–: Rory tiene ampollas en manos y pies, y solo lleva una semana. Maldito Partido de mierda, ojalá que los...

–Gale –Katniss puso una mano sobre su brazo, con precaución. Las trampas ya estarían vibrando ante la proximidad de las presas y en los ojos de la arquera había hambre de caza, pero por el momento estaban bien, tranquilos–. Puede que nos estén escuchando. Ellos están por todas partes… maldición, trabajo con una Pulsera roja. Es un fastidio.

–Lo es –el muchacho miró hacia el cielo cubierto por las ramas de los árboles–. En la mina, muchos dan gracias al Partido y dejan flores en la estatua de la Gran Camarada. Mientras se beben nuestro sudor y nuestro trabajo. De igualdad un caraj...

–Te ha salido poético –ella sonrió, tirándole una miguita de pan a la cara–: casi consigues un verso. Te entiendo por Rory ¿tú crees que a mí me gusta que Prim llegue cansada por el trabajo y bostezando, después de haber ido al colegio? ¿crees que a mamá le gusta? No, y supongo que a nadie le agrada tampoco.

–Lo peor es que los hijos de esos rojos no hacen nada –Gale se limpió la mejilla y sus ojos relampaguearon–. No trabajan, solamente estudian para ser unos zánganos igual que sus padres, y es como si los de la Veta estuviésemos destinados a alimentarlos siempre. Supongo que eso debe pasar también en otros distritos, pero… no entiendo por qué no hacemos nada.

La última frase la murmuró con la cara entre las manos, como si esa semana viendo trabajar a su hermano (tal como tuvo que hacer un día él mismo) hubiera sido un infierno casi imposible de soportar. De haber sido otra muchacha, quizás como la hija del representante del Partido en el distrito 12, la llamada Madge, Katniss habría rodeado sus hombros con un brazo y le susurraría palabras de aliento en el oído, pero la relación de ambos no era así, sus parámetros eran distintos solo había que mirarlos para darse cuenta. De modo que se limitó a poner una mano sobre la de Gale, apretándola con tanta fuerza que le habría hecho daño de no tener él una mano tan fuerte.

–¿Por qué no hacemos nada? Porque no podemos –respondió en el bosque, los árboles se inclinaron para escuchar–. Tenemos miedo de las bombas, eso pasa. No queremos morir en los calabozos o donde sea que los Policías del Partido se deshacen de ellos. Pero… vamos a seguir así, nos van a…

–Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo –le susurra él, cortando lo que Katniss iba a decir. La chica se calla y lo mira con curiosidad–. Escaparnos, digo. Podríamos vivir en el bosque, de la caza, en algún sitio de por acá. Fabricar una cueva y que nuestros hermanos no tengan que trabajar nunca más. Rory está aprendiendo a hacer trampas, yo mismo le enseñé, y Vick también puede aprender. Si nos enfermamos tendremos a Prim y a tu madre. Katniss, tú y yo podríamos desafiarlos.

El apretón de la chica se vuelve frenético, y esta vez Gale siente que le duele la mano. La mira a los ojos y ve en ellos el reflejo de su misma ira, idéntica decisión, pero además vislumbra el miedo. Puede ver los peros con que rebatirá sus argumentos (que Prim es muy débil, que su madre, que Posy; falacias que quiere apartar él a patadas), no obstante también hay ganas de hacerlo.

–Sería peligroso, Gale –dice por fin, con voz insegura. Le gusta el riesgo, casi tanto como a él, y por eso a Gale le gusta ella.

–¿Y estar aquí, cuando es prohibido, no lo es? –Debate él, una sombra de sonrisa aletea en sus gruesos labios. Casi no hay viento, pero ella tiembla un poco.

–Posy es pequeña, y Prim...

Gale siente ganas de decir que esa Prim suya a la que tanto intenta proteger, con una sangre fría increíble ha hecho muchas cosas en la mina, pero eso servirá para asustarla en vez de consolarla. Piensa en algo que pueda convencerla, para hacerla entender el peligro que corren y la vida que les tocará en caso de seguir allí. No se le ocurre nada… salvo una cosa. Impulsivo como es, la mira a los ojos y con un movimiento rápido que tan bien conocen sus presas, toma el rostro de su amiga entre las manos grandes y la besa de lleno en la boca.

Vaya, el fuego de la revolución los enciende a ellos también, pero de otra manera. Pareciera como si Katniss llevara días, semanas, meses incluso, esperando ese momento, pues enreda las manos en su pelo oscuro y lo atrae cada vez más hacia sí, queriendo tenerlo cerca. Gale podría asegurar que los labios de su mejor amiga saben al pan recién ingerido y a queso, y que su proximidad le vuelve loco. Katniss podría afirmar que el aroma de las naranjas, los alisos y en fin, de todo el bosque, converge en Gale y la hace suspirar. Se abrazan con fuerza, queriendo tener más allá de un consuelo físico o sexual. Lo que quieren es hacerse entender así, y no de otro modo, que lo que han decidido está bien y que marcharse del distrito 12 podría funcionarles. Cuando él por fin deja los labios de la cazadora, la ve sonreír con una dulzura inusitada. (¿cuándo Katniss iría a sonreír así? ¡Ni siquiera Prim ha visto un gesto de ese estilo en su dura hermana!).

–Sí, Gale –le dice, cerrando los ojos y apretándose contra él–. Nos iremos. ¿qué podría salir mal?

Él sonríe y le besa el pelo. Sería un buen día de caza que partió con buen pie, llegó a pensar, con la respiración entrecortada y muchos insectos caminando por su vientre.

Pero muchas cosas salieron mal ese día, después de ese beso y otros que le siguieron. Al atardecer, cuando volvía a su casa, fue interceptado por un Policía del partido, que le requisó un pavo de buen tamaño que llevaba de algún modo escondido, y él tuvo que decir parte de la verdad. Que lo había cazado cuando el ave cruzó la alambrada. Y por ese simple delito le propinaron tantos latigazos que no pudo ni siquiera contarlos… si hubieran sabido el delito más grave que pensaba cometer, seguramente le habrían ejecutado.

* * *

«Aprende a enseñar  
enseñando aprenderás  
tu vida está con quien tu amas más...»

IV.

Rory toma la tibia mano de su amiga, que erra en la cuerda intentando hacer el nudo sin conseguir más que un intento patético. Prim tiene los ojos azules como un cielo de verano, que se extienden hacia las sienes en un ángulo que se rasga, y a él le gusta la mirada que comparten sentados afuera de su casa. Es sábado por la noche, al día siguiente no hay que trabajar o estudiar y quizás ya no haya que hacerlo nunca, pues unas horas más tarde marcharían. O intentarían marchar, todo dependía del sigilo con que pudieran hacerlo y Rory intentaría poner todo de sí para no decepcionar a nadie en aquel aspecto. Gale se estaba recuperando rápidamente de las heridas en la espalda, pero ni la piel cicatrizando ni sus ojos que decían a gritos «no hagas ninguna tontería, rory» ahogaban del todo el fiero odio que crepitaba en el alma del pequeño.

O no tan pequeño. Tenía callos en las manos –un mes en las minas endurece a cualquiera–, la mirada pétrea y ya no le entretenían las chiquilladas, como antes; es más, se avergonzaba de haber tenido tanto miedo la noche anterior a su cumpleaños. Su hermano mayor le enseñó a hacer trampas y le contó un par de confidencias respecto a Katniss, su novia, que solo compartiría con un amigo, y rory descubrió que no le intimidaban ni le ruborizaban las mejillas aceitunadas. Se sentía más alto y fuerte, y dispuesto a proteger a vick, Posy y su madre. En su opinión, Prim no necesitaba protección pues la conocía demasiado bien, sabía de qué era capaz y de qué no lo era, su amiga rubia. Alguien diría que Rory es a Gale como Prim es a Katniss. En cierto sentido, no andaría desencaminado.

–Ese nudo que has hecho no atraparía a una mosca, Prim –la regaña con el típico tono que a veces usan los niños y que quiere decir «niña tenías que ser».

Everdeen alza la cabeza, orgullosa, enarcando una ceja. La luna de agosto se le refleja en los grandes ojos azules y por un momento, Rory vuelve a sentirse niño. Buttercup, apoyado en las rodillas de su ama, lo mira como preguntándole por qué tiene esa cara de pasmado. El chico sacude la mano para espantarlo y el gato le bufa, molesto y algo celoso. Se pregunta cómo viviría Buttercup en el bosque, rodeado de naturaleza, y si llegarían a comérselo en caso de crisis. De solo imaginar a Prim con un hueso de gato le dan ganas de reír, pero se contiene.

–Pues no sirvo para esto –a ella no le molesta reconocer su ineptitud–, qué le vamos a hacer. Tú cazas, yo cocino o te curo cuando los animales te hagan daño.

Rory menea la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Gale dice que todos tenemos que saber de todo, hasta Posy. Sino, no funcionará –le dice con tono de sabio, alzando la barbilla. Eso la hace sonreír también. Tiene una sonrisa tan linda…

–¡Entonces te armas de paciencia y no insultes mis nudos! –Le increpa ella algo furiosa. Buttercup, embargado por las malas energías de su madre, mira a Rory con ojos amenazadores y el pelaje erizado.

–Oh, vale, como tú digas. No te enojes, Prim –él se encoge ligeramente sobre sí mismo. Una cosa era ver a Katniss enojada, algo bastante habitual y a lo que los Hawthorne se habían acostumbrado, pero bien distinto era que Prim se enfadase. No lo hacía nunca.

–No estoy enojada –ella baja el tono, lo mira con una expresión que conmueve al muchacho–. Claro que no estoy enojada. Es que… tengo miedo y nervios ¿sabes? Nunca he salido del distrito 12, y me da miedo lo que pueda haber allá, por los bosques.

La ve temblar y hacerse un ovillo en torno a Buttercup, y aunque la noche está fresca, él está seguro de que no es por el frío, o no solo por ello. Quizás un niño más grande la habría abrazado contra sí, reconfortándola con palabras y gestos, pero Rory, si bien se cree hombre, no lo es del todo y le da algo de pudor. A Prim le daba golpecitos suaves, le sacaba la lengua, le tiraba de las trenzas en el colegio, pero no era fácil verla vulnerable ante la noche, las estrellas brillando arriba. Ella tampoco parece pedirle un abrazo o algún otro gesto, solo mira a su alrededor.

–Te voy a proteger –le susurra el niño, intentando poner voz de hombre grande y decidido, tratando de imitar a Gale porque en el fondo, gustaría de ser como él.

Prim lo mira sonriendo con suavidad, un mechón de pelo rubio le bailotea junto a la mejilla. A continuación, pregunta con calma sabiduría:

–¿Y quién te protegerá a ti, Rory?

El niño ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo, la respuesta es tan instintiva y tan arraigada está en su subconsciente que habló sin meditar.

–Gale, por supuesto. Él nos protegerá a todos.

Y en el fondo de su alma, ambos lo creyeron. Juntos, hombro contra hombro, ataviados en mangas de camisa él y con un vestido fresco ella, miraron el cielo. Pronto tendrían que acercarse y cruzar la valla que separaba el distrito del bosque. Irían ellos dos juntos, para no llamar la atención al ver la muchedumbre. Katniss iba con su madre; Gale llevaría a Posy y Hazelle, a vick. Los adultos les habían recomendado que durmiesen al menos unas horas, pues el camino a lo profundo del bosque era arduo y cansador, pero ninguno de los chicos fue capaz de obedecer. Rory porque era demasiado inquieto, reflejo de su hermano mayor, y primrose, a causa del miedo, la ansiedad y las reflexiones que la aquejaban. De modo que habían intentado aprender el uno del otro, él a curar (no se le daba mal aplicar cataplasmas, constató Prim), ella lo que Gale le enseñó al muchacho, con no muy buenos resultados. Aunque aquello no era más que una excusa para lo que realmente buscaban, que era la compañía del otro.

–¿Prim?

–¿Dime?

–¿qué crees que pasará si nos descubren? –preguntó Rory con ansiedad, por primera vez la seguridad de que se había impregnado, siendo sustituida por una especie de frenesí.

Primrose Everdeen se estremeció, esta vez era claro que no de frío, y Rory no pensó. Tomó impulso de la Gran Camarada sabría dónde y rodeó los hombros de su amiga con un brazo. Fue torpe, poco estudiado y parecía como si quisiese hundirla en su sitio, pero ella no se quejó.

–que puede que nos maten –respondió ella en un susurro calmado. La sangre fría de Prim en esas cosas era impresionante, tanto que ardía en el estómago.

Rory Hawthorne, que había enfrentado durante ese mes las pesadillas de que la mina explotara cuando estaba él dentro, la abrazó más fuerte. Pero fue Prim, mostrando su sempiterna valentía, quien acercó sus labios secos y agrietados hasta la mejilla de él y presionó con fuerza, marcándola como suya. El chico la imitó, recorriendo la fría y pálida mejilla de ella. Le latía el corazón con desenfreno y sentía algo cálido y delicioso dentro de su ser. Se miraron, gris contra azul, los ojos muy grandes.

–No te matarán –le dijo él con decisión, tomándole la mano–. Te lo prometo.

* * *

«Hombre es

hombre es  
un hombre has logrado ser!»  
V.

No, no la matarían. Años después, cuando por fin les atraparan, le matarían a él, pero por un tiempo todo salió bien. Durante un tiempo, huyeron de aquel extraño distrito de comida racionalizada y explotación infantil, vivieron de la caza y la pesca, pudieron ser felices. Hasta que la PDP les atrapó, porque el «y vivieron felices por siempre», no existe. Y los dos mayores de la familia Hawthorne murieron tal cual su padre, mientras las mujeres... mejor no contar qué pasó con ellas.

Eso sí, antes de morir, rory Hawthorne se hizo hombre. Y Katniss y Gale, padres.

FIN.


End file.
